The present invention relates to a new and distinct intergeneric hybrid between Coral Bells and Foam Flower, both in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Eye Spy’ with the combined generic epithet X Heucherella. X Heucherella ‘Eye Spy’ resulted from an intentional cross between the unreleased proprietary Heuchera hybrid known by the breeder code 12-62-03 (not patented) as the female or seed parent and the unreleased proprietary Tiarella hybrid known by the breeder code 11-14-08 as the male or pollen parent. The new plant was hybridized by Hans A. Hansen at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Jan. 31, 2013 and seeds from the cross harvested in the spring of 2013. The new plant passed the original evaluation in summer 2013 and was given the breeder code of 13-99-9 in the spring of 2014 through the subsequent years of further evaluations. The new plant was selected from among many other crosses and X Heucherella seedlings growing at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. which met the rigorous criteria of excellent foliage and habit established as breeding goals. X Heucherella ‘Eye Spy’ has been asexually propagated since 2014 by division of the rhizome at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by careful shoot tissue culture propagation. The resultant asexually propagated plants have remained stable and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant.
No plants of X Heucherella ‘Eye Spy’ have been disclosed or sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.